Solomon's Folly
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Hideout, Social Club Challenge (PS3, Game of the Year only) |territory = New Austin |region = Gaptooth Ridge |location = |inhabitants = |image2 = File:Rdr_scratching_solomon_map.jpg }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Gaptooth Ridge region of the New Austin territory. It is an abandoned, run-down farm south of Benedict Point. Background Solomon's Folly also serves as the location for a mission found only in the PS3 and Game of the Year versions of Red Dead Redemption. A Walton's Gang Outfit scrap is located in the basement of a destroyed house. During Undead Nightmare, Marston will meet Nigel West Dickens in this location to initiate the mission "American Imperialism". Mission Marston approaches Solomon's Folly and finds Sheriff Hugh Leathers crouched behind a rock. Leathers requests Marston's help in retrieving a safe stolen from the Armadillo bank by members of Walton's Gang. After the abandoned farm has been cleared of outlaws, Leathers will ask Marston to drive the wagon, which has the stolen safe in the back, to Armadillo. If the player should choose to return the safe, Marston will park the wagon alongside the bank, at which point he receives payment from Baxter Deaton, the banker. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, Solomon's Folly acts as a Gang Hideout in Free Roam where players can earn XP. Completing the hideout is a requirement for some PS3-exclusive Multiplayer Challenges under the Free Roam category and is also a requirement for a trophy, as noted in the Achievements/Trophies section, below. The hideout has enemies appear in a few waves: #Enter the area to trigger the hideout. #Kill all of the gang members in the area. #Kill all gang members in the basement before they reach the barn to receive a bonus +100xp. #Kill the final wave of gang members to complete the hideout. Notes *If the gang members are killed and the mission isn't ending, everybody needs to leave the zone and head into the hills, then head back into the zone to begin the mission again. *If continue is selected, then the mission will end. If you want to begin the mission again, everybody needs to leave the zone head to the hills and then head back into the zone and the mission will begin again. *Title Update 1.02 reduced the experience gained from this hideout to a maximum of around 800 XP (before the patch, the maximum reward for this hideout was about 2,200). *If you don't attack the gang members, they won't attack back. One of the gang members is scripted to urinate in an outhouse and make remarks. *The last group of reinforcements will arrive if you shoot one of the two snipers that appear at the top of some hills nearby. Social Club The Solomon's Folly Challenge is available to all PS3 owning members of Social Club. This Challenge occurs at a small gang hideout South of Benedict Point. A local sheriff has tracked a bank robbing gang there and needs help retrieving the safe they stole. Safe Cracking skills and precision with a gun are requirements for this Challenge. Objectives #Crack the safe on the first try. #Get 3 headshots while driving the wagon. #Fire 15 Shots at the most. More details are available at Social Club Challenges. Trivia *There is an underground hurricane shelter located on the south of the destroyed house. *There is a man named Solomon Flake who often works as a ranch hand at MacFarlane's Ranch, though there is most likely no connection. Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Completing the multiplayer hideout is a requirement for the following trophy: ---- Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Gaptooth Ridge Category:Hideouts Category:Image Enhancement